Partners
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: Note: Admmitance ties in with this story. Read this one BEFORE you read Admittance. Students are assigned to work on a project with thier crushes. Read to see what happens


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. All Phineas and Ferb characters belong to Jeff "Swampy" Mash and Dan Povenmire.**_

_**OCs: None**_

_**Rating: T for swearing**_

**A/N: This ties in with Admittance**

"Damn it" Muttered Django Brown as he glanced over at his alarm clock. He was late for school again.

He hurried through his morning routine. He only stopped once to shove his history project into his backpack. He bolted out the door, saying "Bye Dad, Bye Jenny"

The tardy bell rang just as he got into his seat.

"Late again Mr. Brown" Mr. Simmons said in a monotone voice.

"Sorry Sir" Django said.

"This is your fifth tardy in two weeks, so that means you have an hour detention after school" Mr. Simmons continued.

A couple of kids laughed. The Bully Football Players (**A/N: American Football**), Django noted.

"Yes Sir" Django said as he took the detention slip from Mr. Simmons.

Mr. Simmons started the English lesson. Django started doodling on his paper.

Milly Holtz sat behind him with Gretchen Adler-Wareden (**A/N: Pronounced War-den**). Milly was taking notes though not as detailed as Gretchen's. Gretchen glanced over at Milly and started smirking.

"What?" Milly hissed

"You like Django" Gretchen whispered back

"Is it that obvious?" Milly asked

"Well it will be to everyone who was in our Fireside Girls troop" Gretchen said, "After all we always have been a tight knit group"

"All right students" Mr. Simmons said "Your assignment for next few weeks will be an anthology, I should mention now that you will be working in pairs for this assignment, hmmm….now let's see, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro with Phineas Flynn, Gretchen Adler-Wareden with Ferb Fletcher, Milly Hotlz and Django Brown, Adyson Sweetwater and Buford Van Stomm, Ginger Hirano and Baljeet Rai, Holly Wilson and Alex Morris (**A/N: The Ballpit Kid**), Katie Nelson and Irving. I will be arranging your sitting assignments based on your partner ships on the anthology projects."  
This caused several people to blush, in particular Milly, Katie and Gretchen.  
"You should tell him" Gretchen said gathering up her supplies, while the other students were taking their new seats next to their partners. They noticed Holly and Katie having a short conversation which they couldn't hear over the chatter of their classmates.  
"Do you have to work today?" Milly asked  
"Yes, this time I hope Izzy won't constantly text me" Gretchen said.  
"Ah date night with Phineas" Milly said  
"Yup every other Friday" Gretchen nodded, and then took her seat next to Ferb across the aisle of desks.  
"Hey Milly" Django said sitting next to her.  
"Hey Django" Milly replied

A couple hours later the final bell rang. Milly was at her locker. Gretchen grabbed her stuff out of her locker which was right next to Milly's.

"Sorry I can't stay and chat but I gotta hurry and get to work" Gretchen explained, "You and Django could come by and start working on the anthology there"  
"Like a study date?" Milly asked  
"Yeah, see ya later Milly" Gretchen called over her shoulder.

Milly sighed and returned to get her things out of her locker.

"Milly, can I asked you something?" Django asked

"Sure Django" Milly replied turning to face him

"How do you tell a girl that you like her but don't know if she likes you back in the same way" Django asked

"Well it would be good just to come out and say it" Milly said.

Django thought for a few moments then took a deep breath and said "Milly I like you"

"What?" Milly asked

"I Like You Milly" Django repeated while turning a bright red.

"Django" Milly began and Django's heart dropped, "I like you too"

"You do?" Django asked his heart pounding

"Yeah" Milly said

"Do you want to go to Mr. Slushy Dawg, to do some research for our anthology report?" Django asked

"Funny thing I was thinking the same thing" Milly said

They walked out of the school together being watched by the unnoticed green haired young man.

_Odd how everything is working out for my friends, and my brother. Good thing Django worked up the nerve to tell Milly how he felt about her._ Ferb thought,_ I am going to Mr. Slushy Dawg just to do some research of my own for the anthology report._

"Hey Milly and Django, let me guess you guys hooked up?" Gretchen said while fixing their order.

"Yup" Milly said

"Well good for you two, Katie and Irving hooked up too you know" Gretchen said as she slid their tray towards Milly and Django.

"Really?" Django asked

"They are right over their" Gretchen said pointing the blonde and red head out, "Don't ever bother with trying to get a response out of them, they have been talking for about an hour and half now"

"All right Gretchen, well we are going to do some research for the report" Milly said

"Good luck with that" Gretchen said as the two walked away

_There has got to be something in the water at the High school to be making everyone admit their feelings to the person they like._ Gretchen thought

She sighed then went back to work. She watched her friends and their new boyfriends leave. Then she went home herself to find a surprise there, but that is another story.

**THE END**


End file.
